Not Letting Go
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: They had taken everything. They took the supplies, they took the truck, and they took the kids. Now Kenny and Jane must work together on a hunt to get them back.
1. Chapter 1

**_They had taken everything. They took the supplies, they took the truck, and they took the kids. Now Kenny and Jane must work together on a hunt to get them back._**

* * *

"Mike, give me the baby..." Bonnie tried her best to keep her voice down, not wanting to alert anyone.

Mike gave a nod, passing little AJ to the woman.

"Alright," The redheaded woman gave a motioning nod towards the eleven year old girl, who lay fast asleep. "You grab Clem." Bonnie said, adjusting AJ in her hold. "We gotta be quick."

Arvo didn't seem to happy about the fact that they were bringing Clementine along, but he said nothing.

"Yeah alright." Mike gently lifted the sleeping child up into his grasp. The girl stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"Hurry up and get her in the truck," Bonnie ordered, "I'll get the rest of the stuff."

"Okay." Mike nodded in agreement.

Leaving Bonnie to gather the rest of the supplies, he carried Clementine out to the truck, Arvo in tow. Feeling the cold breeze hit them, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Get that door for me." He said to Arvo, making sure to keep his voice low, as not to wake Clem.

Arvo sent the young girl a distasteful look, but opened the door regardless.

Mike waited patiently, before attempting to lay the girl in the back seat. The movement, however, had waken the girl.

"Mike?" The child called, looking around and seeming a bit disoriented.

"Shit..." Mike swore under his breathe.

"Wha-" Clementine pushed herself up in a sitting position, wondering what was happening.

"You're dreaming, Clem. Go back to sleep." He spoke quietly, hoping the girl would do as he told.

Clementine continued to look around, looking extremely confused. "What?" She asked, not exactly knowing where she was or what to ask for that matter.

"I got the rest of it." Bonnie's voice reached their ears.

Clementine looked over to Bonnie's direction, noticing the duffle bag she was carrying and AJ in her arms. "Bonnie?" She called, with a raised brow and a voice filled with confusion.

"Clem..." Bonnie sounded almost surprised. "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're gonna talk later, okay." Bonnie responded. "Go to sleep Clem." Bonnie said, hoping desperately that Clementine would just fall back to sleep.

"Hmm?" Was the child's barely there, quiet reply.

Bonnie noticed the girl seemed to be out of it. She was probably still tired, maybe even half asleep. "I need you to put your seat-belt on for me, can you do that?"

"Why?" Clementine buckled herself up, letting out a small yawn. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, Clem." Bonnie gave a nod.

"Why?" The child asked, clearly puzzled.

"Because we can't stay here with that guy." Mike grumbled under his breath.

Clementine, however, heard him and questioned, "Who?"

"Mike..." Bonnie called in a warning tone before turning to Clementine with a small smile, "Clem, we can't stay here."

"Why not?" Clementine asked.

"Because, it's too cold." Bonnie said. "Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah. I'm freezing." Clementine said.

"Right. So we're going to fine some place warmer for us to stay." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Clem agreed with a nod. "But why are we leaving now? It's still night time." The girl pointed out.

"Because...If we leave now we'll get more distance. And we'll be able to find some place safer and warmer." Bonnie said.

"Oh...Like Mexico?" Clementine wondered.

"Mexico?" Mike asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah. Are we going to Mexico?" The girl sounded a bit excited. It was rare to see her like that. Bonnie didn't want to disappoint her and decided to reply with a, "We'll see, Clem."

Clementine gave a nod. "Okay." She tried to make herself comfortable in her seat, still feeling tiredness as she fought back another yawn.

Bonnie climbed into the seat beside the child, keeping AJ in her arms, she waited as Arvo took the passengers seat while Mike took the driver's seat.

Mike started the car and Clementine gave another look around, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "Mike..."

Her voice was so quiet, he almost didn't hear her. He looked back at her through the rear view window, asking, "What is it Clem?"

"Where's Kenny, and Jane?" Clementine mumbled laying her head against the window.

Mike felt his heart drop as Clementine uttered those words, his throat went dry and he couldn't speak. What would he say?

Neither Mike nor Bonnie knew how to respond to that. Should they lie? There was no way they could tell Clementine they were leaving Kenny, the girl would never go for such a thing. Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek, glancing nervously towards Mike. Mike only shook his head, he didn't know how to reply to little Clementine's question either. Luckily they didn't have to, because within moments of asking the question, Clementine was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kenny woke he immediately felt that something was wrong. It was quiet, way too quiet. There was something about that quiet that made Kenny feel like something bad had happened.

Looking over to Jane, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was asleep. Good. He didn't want to deal with her mouth. She really knew how to piss him off and he didn't like her being around Clem or AJ. Speaking of AJ, Kenny decided to check on the boy, finding it strange that the child hadn't cried in a while.

However, when he looked in the box the child had been placed in the night prior, he felt dread hit him like a ton of bricks. The baby was gone.  
Swallowing he, tried to calm down. With a deep breath he thought, maybe Clem had taken AJ. Maybe the two of them were in the other room.

"Clem," He called as he begin to make his way to the other room, speaking loud enough that his voice could be heard by the little girl. "Don't just take the baby without saying anyt-" He stopped himself from talking as he entered the room and saw it was empty.

He tried to remain calm. He had to think of other explanations first, figure out where they could be. He tried, but his mind kept jumping to the worse. Kidnap, Murder, anything could've happened to them and he hadn't even realized they were gone. He was panicking now. He loudly started calling out, "Clem!"

Getting no response he yelled even louder, running from place to place, trying to cover every inch of the house.

He couldn't find them. Where the fuck were the kids? "Clementine, darlin'...Please just answer me!" He was desperate now.

He hoped that Clementine was just hiding, playing some type of game. He hoped that the eleven year old was holding AJ in her arms, giggling while he called for her and once she heard how worried he sounded she would come out. With a look of guilt on her little face, she'd apologize, while he assured her that it was okay. He'd tell her that he wasn't mad, just worried, and ask her not to go off on her own like that because it killed him to not know where they are, Clementine, although she felt as though she could take care of herself would agree.

It would happen just like that. The very thought made him even more desperate to find the children.

He tore through the house, calling the girl's name over and over. His voice echoed through the rooms as he repeated Clem's name continuously, like a broken record. Kenny stopped for a moment to catch his breath, tired from all his running. He felt his heart breaking as a silence filled the room. Nothing was heard, but his rough breathing. It was a dark and bitter moment as he thought with trepidation of all the things that could have happened. The silence made him nervous, Clem would have came out by now. Once she heard how desperately he was calling for her, there was no way she would stay hidden. Besides, Clementine wasn't the the type of kid to play silly games, so the idea that she was playing hide and seek was nothing more than a pipe-dream a false hope that he worse fears wouldn't be confirmed.

He had covered every room and each had turned up empty. He had no idea where they were, but he knew for sure they weren't in the house.

Trying to force himself to calm down, he made his way into the room that Jane was in. The woman was now wide awake thanks to his yelling.

"Why were you screaming?" Jane demanded, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and looking irritated.

"The kids are missing." Kenny replied gruffly. He was quick and to the point.

"What do you mean missing?" Jane questioned, cocking an eyebrow up.

"They're gone. I can't find them." The bearded man explained.

"They aren't in the house?"

Kenny shook his head. "No."

"You sure?"

"I'm telling you they're gone!" Kenny snapped. He knew they were gone, why couldn't she just take his word. And now he was wasting time that he could be spending looking for the kids on her.

"Well, if that's the case, they're probably with Mike and Bonnie."

Kenny took a moment to think about that. He hadn't thought of that possibility. He had known Bonnie was still grieving over Luke and Mike was too busy trying to be all buddy-buddy with Arvo. But now that Jane mentioned it, there was a chance that they had the kids with them.

"Where do you think they went?" He asked.

"Who knows." Jane said with a shrug. "Maybe they went for a walk. You know, took Clem to the bathroom or something."

Kenny didn't know about that, would it really take two of them to take Clementine. "Maybe, but why would they take AJ?"

"No idea. Maybe they just were trying to let you rest." Jane replied, although she was as unsure as him.

Kenny didn't respond. It still didn't make a lick of sense to him. Looking around, he noticed something else that bother him.

"Where's the Ruskie?" He demanded.

"Arvo?" Jane questioned back.

"Yeah. I tied him over here, he's gone." Kenny said, trying to figure out what the hell was going on?

"Oh well. Just means he's not our problem anymore."

Kenny agreed with that. At least now they could just get to Wellington easier, without having to worry about that shit-bird.

"Anyway," Jane spoke, pulling his attention back towards her. "There's no point in panicking about this. We should just wait for them to come back."

Kenny let out a sigh and gave a reluctant nod. He sat back onto the floor, waiting impatiently for them to return. Closing his eyes, he tried his best to catch some sleep deciding that it would be best to get some rest. He was hoping to make some distance in the truck when the others got back and he was sure he'd be getting a turn at driving so he outta rest up with he had the chance. Besides, if he were to fall asleep, he wouldn't be able to worry about what ifs.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a while, Kenny couldn't force himself to fall asleep. Those thoughts kept running through his head. He had no idea where the children were, and it was really bothering him.

"It's been too long." He grumbled. He didn't know for sure how long it had been, but he didn't care. It could've only been minutes, but it felt like hours.

"Just calm down. They're probably on their way back." Jane said.

"It shouldn't take this long to use the bathroom." Kenny replied with a shake of the head. Pushing himself to his feet, he started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"I'm gonna go look for them." Kenny responded, rushing out the door.

The minute he stepped out the door, he took a quick scan of the area. Suddenly, he was hit with a feeling of utter dread that was so strong it made him sick to his stomach. The truck was missing.

Turning on his heels, he made a beeline towards the house and threw the door open.

"It was Mike and Bonnie."

"Huh?" Jane scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Those God damn fuckers..." He spat. "They took the fucking truck."

"What?"

"They're gone. They left. They left us here!" Kenny snapped. "And they took the kids with them!"

"Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"Mike and Bonnie." He growled. "Those assholes took the truck. They're gone and I'm sure they brought the kids with 'em."

"Fuck..." Jane muttered before raising her gaze to meet Kenny's "You're being serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kenny questioned, rolling his eye.

"Shit...What are we gonna do?" Jane asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go looking for them." Kenny decided.

"And how do you expect to find them." Jane crossed her arms. "Do you know how small of of chance that is?"

"Think I care about that?" Kenny said, "I'll look until my final breath if I have to."

"We don't know what happened. They could be dead for all we know." Jane told him.

Kenny quickly shook his head, not wanting to think about that. "They ain't."

"How can you be sure?" Jane demanded.

"Cause, Clem takes pretty good care of herself. And she wouldn't let anything happen to AJ." Kenny replied. "Besides, why would they bring the kids if they were just gonna let them die?"

"Still...Where are you going to go?" Jane asked "There's a number of places they could be."

She had a point, but it wasn't going to change Kenny's mind.

"Well, I'm not gonna find them by just sitting on my ass." Those kids were all he had left and there was no way he was just going to let anyone get away with kidnapping them.

"We have no idea where they are." Jane pointed out.

"But we do know that they're not here." Kenny shot back. "Mike mentioned something about going to Texas."

"You plan on going to Texas?" Jane questioned in surprise.

"If that's what I have to do."

"You're crazy." She was impressed at how committed he was towards the kids, but still thought he was being crazy. There was a possibility that he'd be risking his life for nothing if those kids weren't alive.

"Say what you want. I'm gonna get them back with or without you." Kenny said stubbornly.

Jane stayed quiet for a moment for sigh, " I'll help you."

"Really?" Kenny sounded sarcastic, like he didn't believe her. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"For real." She had nothing else to do and she had come back because of Clem. If there was a chance of finding her she might as well help look for the kids. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Clem."

"What about AJ." Kenny grumbled.

"Him either." Jane added.

Kenny took a deep breath. "Alright." He agreed. He didn't like her, but if she was going to help find Clementine and AJ he should accept her offer. Plus she could be pretty useful. "Think they're okay."

"Maybe..." Jane shrugged, but taking a glance at Kenny's face, she decided to change her words. "I'm sure they're fine." She assured him.

"Yeah." Kenny gave a nod. "They better be."

Jane had noticed how much love Kenny showed for those kids. He treated them as his own. She knew just by looking at him that if they were to find Mike and Bonnie...Things weren't going to be pretty.

* * *

The minute Clementine had woken up, she immediately asked the question that Neither Mike nor Bonnie were looking forward to asking. "Where's Kenny and Jane?"

"Clementine...I'm really sorry." Bonnie said, voice full of pity.

"What are you talking about?" Clementine asked.

"Clem..." Mike called.

"Yes?" Clementine questioned.

"Kenny and Jane...They're gone." He said.

"Gone?" Clementine squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Yeah..." Mike responded.

"I don't understand." Clementine shook her head. "What do you mean gone?"

"Walkers..." Bonnie took a raspy breath as she forced out the lie, "Walkers got them."

"W-What?" Clementine's eyes widened in shock. "What?" She repeated. "...How?"

"It happened so fast Clem. There was nothing..." Bonnie shook her head looking upset, "There was nothing we could do."

"You're lying...You're lying!" Clementine didn't want to believe it. Kenny couldn't be gone...Not like that. And Jane...Clementine didn't know her too well, but they had been bonding. They couldn't just be dead.

"I wish she was, Clem..." Mike spoke solemnly, but he could feel guilt in the pit of his stomach as he helped carry the lie.

"NO!" Clementine shook her head quickly. "Go back! G-Go back! We have to go back!"

"We can't do that Clem." Bonnie refused.

"Why not?" Clementine demanded, trying to keep from crying.

"There's nothing there for us. We'd die." The red head explained.

"I don't care! I want to go back!" Clementine snapped.

"It's okay." Bonnie whispered to the frantic child.

Clem shook her head. "It's not okay." Choking back a cry, the girl asked, "Why did this have to happen?"

"Kenny...He asked us to take care of you and AJ."

"What happened?" She asked, angrily. "Just tell me."

"The walkers...they just..." Bonnie shook her head, trying her best to keep up the act. She didn't want Clementine to read through her lie. This was for the girl's own good.

"We grabbed you and AJ and left."Mike added.

"I'm sorry Clem." Bonnie apologized.

Clementine bit her lip. She felt the corner of her eyes start to prick and water as she tried her best to force back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie."

Without a word, Clementine curled up against the window and after a few moments they heard the girl start sobbing. Mike sent the child a sympathetic look as Bonnie rubbed a comforting hand over the girl's back. Even Arvo looked towards the little girl with a look of pity as she wept.

Mike and Bonnie both exchanged glances, feeling incredibly guilty. The two felt terrible as they listened to the child cry. Watching her break for the first time since they met her. Bonnie continued shushing the child, telling herself it was better this way.


	4. Chapter 4

For several minutes, the car is silent. The children are asleep, Arvo is dozing off in the passenger seat. Bonnie is lost I her own thinking, Mike is also trapped inside his head with a thousand thoughts.

It's was still early in the day. Maybe only around lunch time. Mike felt his stomach growl at the thought of lunch.

He watches Bonnie from the rear view mirror. She's holding little Alvin in her arms and has Clementine's head resting against her shoulder. In that moment she looks as if she's their mother.

Suddenly Bonnie speaks.

"You know, I can drive too."

"I know." Mike replied.

"You must be tired." Bonnie said.

"Not really." Mike shrugged, he was a little tired but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"You've been driving all this time." Bonnie pointed out.

"I don't mind." Mike said.

Silence falls again.

Bonnie yawns, runs her free hand through her hair.

"I don't mind if you sleep either." Mike uttered.

Bonnie looked out the window, not responding to his statement.

"Let me know when you get tired." She told him.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Mike said.

Bonnie sent him a stern look.

"I'll let you know though." He quickly said.

She smiles faintly, giving a nod.

Mike continues to drive, eventually Bonnie falls asleep.

Mike couldn't help but feel bad when he notices Clementines tiny form shivering in the back seat. After a while, he decided to pull over and lend her his jacket spreading it over her like a blanket. Clementine gave a small smile of contentment.

Satisfied he climbed back into the drivers seat and started to drive in the comfortable silence.

"Mike?" Bonnie called suddenly.

"Hmm?" He let out a breath, trying to pretend she hadn't startled him.

"You cold?" The woman asked.

"I'm okay." Mike claimed.

"You gave Clem your jacket." Bonnie said.

"She was shivering." Mike simply replied.

"Take it back. You're gonna get sick." Bonnie told him.

Mike shook his head. "Better me than her."

"She can handle the cold. She's tough."

Mike smirked, teasingly asking, "And what am I?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Bonnie giggled. "Alright fine." She gave in.

"You sleep good?" Mike questioned.

"Slept fine." Bonnie said.

"Good to hear." Mike smiled.

"Want me to drive for a bit?" Bonnie offered.

"Nah. I got it." Mike quickly brushed her off.

"If you say so." Bonnie shrugged before asking, "Now what?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked back.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I was thinking Texas." Mike said truthfully.

"Really, Mike?"

"It's just an idea." Mike defended.

"Do you know how long that'll take?

"Better than being trapped in the middle of nowhere with Ken-"

Mike stopped himself as Clementine let out a small moan in her sleep.

"Shhh..." Bonnie quickly hushed Mike. "I was thinking we could go to Howes. Alvie doesn't have much food left."

Mike let out a sigh. "I guess."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"I really don't want to go back there." Mike admit.

"It's our best choice. We have the kids to worry about." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. I know." Mike agreed.

"So we head to Howes and then what?" He asked.

"Find somewhere else to go." Bonnie shrugged.

"Somewhere safe." Mike added.

"What about Wellington?"

Clementine's little voice was heard.

Bonnie looked to see the girl rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Bonnie asked the child.

"Maybe a little." Clementine admit.

"What did you hear?" Mike asked.

"I heard you talking about Howes." Clementine replied.

"That's all?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"Yeah." Clementine confirmed.

"I think Kenny would want us to go to Wellington. It's supposed to be safe there."

"Clem..." Bonnie muttered.

"What?" Clementine looked at her.

"We're not going to Wellington."

Mike said suddenly.

"Why not?" Clementine demanded.

"Because-"

Mike stopped himself, not knowing what to say.

"Kenny would want us to go there." Clem said.

"But it doesn't exists." Mike stressed.

"It does too." Clementine argued. "My friend Christa was going there." The girl said. "She might already be there."

"Clementine," Bonnie called.

"No. We have to...We have to at least check." Clementine practically begged.

"We wouldn't even know where to look." Mike said.

"Doesn't mean we can't try!" Clementine shot back.

"We'd probably die before we get there!" Mike exclaimed.

"We can't give up before we even try. It might be our best chance at helping AJ." Clementine responded.

"Clem, I know people have drilled the thought of Wellington in your head, but it's no telling if it's a real place or a made up story." Bonnie spoke in a gentle voice, not wanting to upset the girl too much.

"But my friend, Christa...she's going there." Clementine said.

"When's the last time you saw Christa?" Mike asked.

"Before I met Luke." Clementine answered. "The same day actually."

"Then you have to think of the possibility that she didn't make it." Mike said.

"No...no, she's tough. She has to be okay." Clementine disagreed.

"Clem..." Bonnie huffed.

"She has to. She's probably looking for me now." Clementine said with a nod.

"There's still a chance..." Mike said.

"I don't want to talk about this." Clementine turned to the window.

"Alright Clem." Bonnie said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just let me know when we get to Wellington." The girl stubbornly uttered.

* * *

"This is stupid. We're gonna die out here." Jane huffed in annoyance.

"I never said you had to come." Kenny grumbled.

"Look we should turn back. Try when it's warmer." Jane suggested.

"Are you serious? They'd be miles away by then we'd never find them." Kenny said.

"They're probably miles away already. They have the truck." Jane replied. A cold blast of wind made Jane wrap her arms around herself.

"We're gonna freeze to death out here."

"We'd do the same in that sorry excuse for a house. What's the difference?" Kenny mumbled.

"Uh, there's a fireplace there to keep us warm." Jane rolled her eyes. "Where the hell are we even going?"

"To find the kids." Kenny stated.

"Do you have even the slightest idea of where they might be?" Jane asked.

Kenny stayed silent, still walking forward.

Jane let out a sigh. "We should go back to Howes."

Kenny's eye widened, "What?"

"We should-"

Kenny quickly cut her off, "Why the hell would you wanna go there?"

"Bonnie mentioned there was formula." Jane reminded. "Not to mention the amount of supplies. They might be making a pit stop."

* * *

"Clem," Someone tapped Clementine's shoulder, nudging her awake. She jumped a little, startled as she was pulled from her dreams.

"Hmm?" The little girl groaned as the nudging continued.

"Time to get up sweetie." Bonnie said.

Clementine peeled her eyes open, looking around.

"Are we here?" Clementine looked outside only to see it was dark. Night time already.

"No. I thought you might want something to eat." Bonnie explained offering a granola bar.

"Thanks." Clementine accepted the food. As she started to munch on the granola bar she noticed Arvo giving her a dirty look and shifted uncomfortably. "What's the plan?" She asked.

"It's late. We're gonna find somewhere to stop for the night, get some sleep and get on the road tomorrow." Mike responded.

"Are we sleeping in the truck?" Clementine wondered.

"I'm not sure yet." Mike replied.

"Oh." Clementine said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"It's cold." Clementine emphasized her words with a shiver.

"She has a point...and it's only gonna get colder." Mike said.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed before looking to Clem. "You'll be fine. You got that cool jacket remember."

Clementine gave a nod. She guessed that was a kind way of telling her to suck it up.

"Still, we can try and get some blankets tomorrow." Bonnie said, offering the girl a smile.

"Did the baby eat?" Clementine asked, looking to little AJ.

"Yup. I just fed him. He's alright." Bonnie reassured.

"He doesn't have much formula left." Clementine said sadly.

"Yeah. We gonna head to Howes tomorrow and stock up on supplies." Mike said.

"Are we going to Wellington?" Clementine questioned.

"Clem, we talked about this..." Mike sighed.

"Sure." Bonnie said.

Mike shot the woman a look.

Bonnie scratched her neck nervously. "Sure Clem. I mean, we'll see."

"Thank you." Clementine nodded, happy with the answer.

"Are you still tired?" Bonnie asked.

"A bit. More bored though..." Clementine said. "Are you?"

"Yeah. It's hard to sleep well. while holding the baby." Bonnie stated.

"I can hold him for a bit." Clementine offered.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

Clementine nodded.

Bonnie handed AJ to the woman.

"I appreciate it, Clem." Bonnie thanked.

"Try to get some rest." Clementine said.

"Okay." Bonnie agreed. "Wake me up if you want me to drive."

"Will do." Mike said.

* * *

"We should stop." Jane said, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"We can't." Kenny refused, shaking his head.

"Kenny it's getting dark. We're not gonna find them like this. We need to stop." Jane grabbed his sleeve.

"The longer we wait the farther they get." Kenny yanked away.

"Listen," Jane grabbed him again, halting his movement. "We're gonna find them, but we can't do that if we're dead." Jane said. "It's too dark to see and I for one don't want to stumble across a herd or worse."

Kenny bit back a sigh, knowing she was right.

"We can keep going tomorrow." Jane told him.

"Fine." Kenny huffed. "We leave at first light."

"Sure, whatever. Let's just find a safe place to rest."

Kenny didn't protest. The two were silent as they continued to walk, both hoping that the kids would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

_**First update in FOREVER. I know... I'll try to get some more chapters out soon. And I have a oneshot I'm currently at work on, so stay tuned for that.**_

* * *

"Clem," Somewhere in her foggy dream, Clementine could hear a voice calling her name. "Clementine, wake up, kid."

She moaned, speaking softly, "Mm... Kenny?"

"It's time to get up, kiddo." The voice said.

Clementine's eyes fluttered open. "Mike?"

"Yeah." Mike said.

Clementine sat up and looked around. They had pulled over to the side of the road, Bonnie was still asleep beside the Clementine, with the baby now back in her arms. "Where are we?" Clementine didn't remember falling asleep.

"Nearly back at Howe's. We're taking a rest stop." Mike said.

"Oh." Clementine replied.

"How you feeling? Gotta go to the bathroom or anything?" Mike asked the child.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Clementine said, letting out a yawn.

"Alright, Bonnie can take you. Wanna wake her up?" Mike asked the girl.

"Yeah, okay." Clementine nodded. "Can't I go back to sleep after?"

"Nah, you won't sleep tonight if you sleep all day." Mike said.

Clementine frowned, "Alright…"

"Go on and wake Bonnie up." Mike urged.

"Okay…" Clementine said.

The young girl began to nudge Bonnie awake.

"W-What is it, Clem?" Bonnie asked.

"It's morning time…" Clementine said.

"Already?" Bonnie yawned.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah."

"Clem's gotta go to the bathroom…" Mike informed. "Mind taking her?"

"Uh… Sure…" Bonnie said. "Can you take the baby?"

"Yeah." Mike said.

Bonnie climbed from the car and handed the infant to Mike before looking to Clementine. "Alright, city mouse, let's go."

Clementine climbed from the car as well, shivering a bit. "It's so cold."

"Yeah. I reckon it'll snow more soon." Bonnie said.

"Will we be at Howes before then?" Clementine asked.

"Hopefully, but we can't ever tell the weather." Mike answered.

"That's true." Bonnie agreed. "Anyway… Clementine and I are gonna go to the ladies' room."

"Gotcha." Mike said.

* * *

Bonnie stood guard as Clementine used the bathroom.

"You done?" Bonnie questioned as the child walked over to her.

"Yeah." Clementine said.

"Let's head back, okay?" Bonnie said, offering the child her hand.

Clementine looked to the woman with a raised brow. She hadn't help someone's hand in years, why would she do it now. She wasn't a little kid. "Okay."

Bonnie noticed the child didn't move to take her hand, but she didn't say anything. The two started walking back to the truck.

Clementine was trailing a bit behind and seemed lost in thought.

Bonnie looked to the child with a bit of concern. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing…" Clementine said.

"Come on, sweetie. You can talk to me." Bonnie urged the child.

"I just…" Clementine paused for a moment. "I feel bad…"

"About what?" Bonnie questioned as she stopped walking.

Clementine was quiet for a moment before saying. "I… I shot Arvo's sister."

"Clem…"

"She was a walker… And she was trying to attack me and AJ… but… I feel awful about it." Clementine said.

"You only did what you had to…" Bonnie said. "It's nothing to feel bad about. You were protecting AJ and yourself."

"Arvo doesn't see it that way…" Clementine replied with a frown.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Clementine said. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he hates me…"

"What makes you say that?" Bonnie questioned the child.

"He's always glaring at me." Clementine said.

"It's not you, Clem. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. He's just hurting." Bonnie told her.

"Aren't we all? He attacked us." Clementine stated crossing her arms.

"If Jane hadn't take his stuff they would've never came after us." Bonnie said.

"We don't know that. Besides it doesn't matter anymore. Jane's dead." Clementine said coldly.

"R-Right…" Bonnie stammered. She hated lying to the child. "Look, sweetie… You don't have to worry about Arvo…. He's not angry at you…"

"Don't lie to me." Clementine said. "I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not-"

"So don't act like I am." Clementine continued. "The fact of the matter is, Arvo makes me feel uncomfortable… And I can't help but feel like one day I'm going to fall asleep and wake up with a gun to my head."

"Clementine, you're overreacting. Calm down, city mouse." Bonnie said.

Clementine frowned, letting out a sigh. Arvo made her feel anxious, she had a bad feeling about him…

"Come on. Let's get back to the others." Bonnie said.

Clementine gave a nod.

The two continued walking and it didn't take long for them to get back to the others.

"You're back." Mike said. "You guys ready to go?"

Clementine gave a nod.

"Wait…" Bonnie said. "Mike can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Mike said.

Bonnie took the baby from his arms and handed him to Clementine. "You guys can wait in the car. Won't take long."

Clementine nodded as Bonnie opened the door for her. She climbed in the car with AJ and waited for the adults to finish talking.

"Clementine told me Arvo was giving her some dirty looks." Bonnie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mike questioned.

"He's been glaring at her. She's starting to feel anxious." Bonnie explained.

"Kid lost his whole group, his sister, because of us. I'm not surprised." Mike said.

"Yeah, but it's making her uncomfortable, it's making me uncomfortable." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. I noticed it as well." Mike said honestly.

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?" Bonnie asked. "He's scaring the kid."

"Not much we can do. Things will get better in time." Mike said.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked the man.

"I just do." Mike said.

"And if they don't?" Bonnie questioned.

Mike was silent for a moment, "Then...I don't know…"

Bonnie groaned. "Really, Mike?"

"Well… what do you suggest?"

"If...if he gets to be dangerous...we gotta cut him loose." Bonnie said. As much as she would hate to do it, she had to make sure the kids came first.

Mike's eyes widened. "What?"

"Mike…"

"We're not doing that." Mike shook his head. "How much harm can that poor boy be?"

"Just hear me out, we have to do what we gotta do to protect the little ones." Bonnie said.

"I...I know…" Mike said. "Hopefully, it doesn't come to that."

Bonnie could only agree.

* * *

"Think they brought that shitbird with them?" Kenny questioned as he and Jane started walking again.

"Who?" Jane asked back.

"Who else?" Kenny scoffed. "The Ruskie."

"God, Kenny. Let up on the kid." Jane sighed.

"Really? Did you forget what he did?" Kenny asked.

"Of course not." Jane said. "How could I?"

"Then why would I let up on him." Kenny grumbled. "Screw all of them. And now Mike and Bonnie kidnapped Clem and Alvie."

"Maybe they had a logically explanation for it." Jane said.

"Fuck logic! There's ain't no explanation for kidnap!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What if Clem wanted to go?" Jane said.

Kenny's eye widened. "No way… She would never."

"Why is that?"

"Because...she knows how much I care for her." Kenny said.

"Maybe that's just you're hope." Jane replied.

"What are you saying?" Asked Kenny.

"I'm saying, you can care about someone as much as you want. But people change… And eventually they find some reason to turn on you." Jane spoke in such a calm manner, it chilled Kenny.

"Clementine's not like that." Kenny shook his head.

Jane shrugged in response.

"We're going to find them… And you'll see that she was taken against her will."

"If you say so." Jane said.

"I know so." Kenny replied.

* * *

It was only a few hours before they arrived at Howe's.

Clementine frowned as she looked to the hardware store. This was the place that had led to the loss of all of her friends.

The place was a wreak. Clementina had figured it would be…

"Stay close, Clem." Bonnie called to the child.

Clementine gave a nod.

The group entered the hardware store, making their way around corpses.

"Maybe we could stay here…?" Bonnie said. "I know it's not ideal but… It's better than nothing."

Clementine frowned, "A lot of people died here."

"Yeah…" Mike agreed. He moved closer to Bonnie whispering to her, "We can't stay here."

"Why not?" Bonnie whispered back.

"Think…. Kenny and Jane are probably going to come here…" Mike whispered back.

"Shit... You're right." Bonnie muttered.

"Is everything okay?" Clementine asked, noticing the two whispering.

"Everything's fine, city mouse." Bonnie reassured the child.

Clementine furrowed her brows, but nodded. "Okay."

The group continued into the hardware store. The started to search for any remaining supplies.

Heading over to where they kept the food stored, they managed to gather up as much baby formula and canned goods as they could.

"Alright, I think we're good." Bonnie said. "Let's get moving…"

Clementine and Mike nodded.

Arvo was trailing behind them.

They started to head back to the car, but stopped as they heard a man call to them. "Wait, my family and I could use a little help!"

Mike and Bonnie exchanged looks before looking to the man, unsure if they should hear him out or not.

"What do you need?" Bonnie asked.

"My name's Randy… I just need a bit of help…" The man said.


End file.
